


After Hours

by GabyElle



Series: Shance Kinkfest 2020 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shance Kinkfest 2020, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabyElle/pseuds/GabyElle
Summary: Hardworking Lance had to feed himself with a job. The only thing that prevents him from focusing his job is a certain eye candy from Human Resources Department.
Relationships: Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Shance Kinkfest 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966663
Comments: 10
Kudos: 83





	After Hours

**Author's Note:**

> It took me way too long to write this fic but I'm glad I finally finished it, I got one prompt done for Shance Kinkfest and I can't wait to write more!

Office life can be dull, oftentimes chaotic. Sometimes, there’s just nothing to do at all. However for Lance, that’s hardly the case at all.

If someone were to ask him ten years ago what he strives to be as an adult, young Lance would jump from his seat and exclaim, “an astronaut”. How naive.

Yet here he was, staring intensely on the monitor screen that will affect his eyesight in the future, fingers typing away on the keyboard.

Lance’s surroundings were just too much going on for his concentration when dealing with numbers and accounts. Incoming phone calls, loud voices and obnoxious laughing. 

Being in an auditing firm was the least likely place for him to be in, but does he have a choice?

As the noise level grew within the next hour, Lance decided it’s enough. He needed a break.

Walking past rows and rows of cubicles, every one of them had their eyes fixated into their jobs as if they’re all robots programmed to work.

Lance couldn’t be anymore relieved when finding the break room empty and prepared himself a warm cup of coffee before taking a seat. He blew lightly into his cup, feeling the hot steam on his face, inhaling the caffeine helped easing his thoughts.

From the corner of his eye, he sees a rack filled with newspapers and magazines for entertainment for curious readers. Indeed, his curiosity perked and reached over to grab today’s papers, flipping through the latest events in the world.

Page after page, it’s nothing but just depressing news, Lance wasn’t into that right now. He grabbed the women’s magazine instead that could offer some sort of distraction.

Celebrity gossip seems to be the main topic of the magazine. Whether it’s the newest couples that walked the street or a sad breakup, or cheating scandals that set tongues wagging, makeups and fashion of renowned brand names that Lance had difficulty pronouncing.

He continued flipping to full spread beautiful models in bikinis posing sultry. There’s an unusual yellowish-white stain on the pages, it took Lance a moment to realise what it was and felt disgust travelled down his body. He slammed the magazine shut.  _ Fucking gross! _

A series of chatter drew his attention away, the voices were loud and approaching closer towards the break room.

Lance watched as three men entered the break room, letting out a series of boisterous laughter. They stood over at the coffee machine as the conversation continued with their voices raised.

Pushing the magazine aside he turned to the newspaper again, pretending to read, his hand reached over his mug and took a small sip of his coffee.

They let out another round of laughter, Lance silently glanced over towards the group—one in particular.

Standing there, dressed in a white shirt with a black tie and light grey pants, commiting an office offence in terms of appearance with his silver hair hanging down his face, but got away with it despite being in the human resources department.

Takashi Shirogane, or Shiro for short, he’s a literal, breathing model straight out of a magazine. That was Lance’s first impression when meeting Shiro during his job interview,  _ almost  _ screwing it up because of how attractive he was. 

Remembering the phase : Maintaining eye contact is a good way of making an impression, only to end up admiring his beautiful eyes instead. 

“So what can you do for this company?” Shiro asked.

_ I would do you if that’s okay. _

Lance held his tongue.  _ Focus, damn it. _

He gave the best confident smile and answered the questions with no hesitation. Within a week, he got the job.

They were in different departments, but sometimes Shiro would show up around the cubicles, Lance simply couldn’t resist watching him. Within a month later, he found himself crushing on him—a person who barely interacted.

Scratching his chin, his bicep flexed under his semi-tight shirt, why oh why did he have to wear that?

Shiro’s gaze shifted towards him, just in time for him to look down at the newspaper and hoped that he didn’t get caught staring, he sipped his coffee again.

Their talk went on and on, occasionally Shiro would let out a laugh that made Lance’s heart flutter, taking another glance at him once more just to see his back leaving the break room.

Damn, even his ass looks great in those pants. 

* * *

If he’d known to stay overtime to work, Lance would have spent longer in the break room.

But of course, it had to be at the very last minute.

As more people began to walk out, leaving their cubicles empty. Lance had his fingers keying the figures with the keypad.

One hour later, the lights turned off leaving him in the darkness with the only light source radiating from the screen.

At least, the peace and quiet allowed him to focus. The sooner he gets his work done, he’ll head back home.

The strain in his neck and shoulder blades was starting to bother him. Rolling his shoulders back, Lance stood from his chair with the sudden crave for food, perhaps some light snacks will do.

The sound of his footsteps followed him all the way, Lance wasn’t surprised to see the break room still lit up. However, he didn’t expect Shiro to be sitting there having a meal.

It was pasta. The aromatic tomato sauce filled the air, prompting his stomach rumble. His mouth watered by just thinking how it tasted on his taste buds.

“You’re Lance, right?” A voice spoke, shocking Lance from his thoughts. Blinking, he turned to Shiro in absolute surprise.

“Yeah, I’m Lance,” he responded back. Shiro was actually talking to him..

“What are you doing here? Usually new employees don’t stay here too long.”

“There’s just so much to be done, I didn’t want work to pile up the next day. Besides, I work better in silence,” Lance explained. “Shouldn’t someone from human resources be home as well?”

Shiro didn’t answer right away and looked sheepish, “I like eating my dinner in the office by myself. Kinda makes me sad and lonely, huh?”

“Nah, not at all,” Lance’s stomach let out a loud growl, immediately heat spread across his cheeks while Shiro chuckled.

“Hungry?”

“I mean it’s late,” Lance explained. What a way to make an impression.

“You can share my pasta,” Shiro offered.

_ Oh, yes please.  _ “It’s your dinner.”

“I cooked too much anyways. After all, it’s not healthy to be working on an empty stomach,”

He stared at the appetizing pasta. It didn’t look a lot to him at all, apparently Shiro lied about cooking a large portion and Lance felt touched by his gesture.

But damn it looks good up close, for a simple dish.

Crushed tomatoes with basil leaves, sprinkled with flakes of black pepper and melted cheese. Lance simply could not resist any longer and dug right in, twirling the fork and took the first bite.

The tomato burst into his mouth, tasting the sweet juices on his tongue. The pepper adds the tiniest amount of spice and compliments it well along with the basil, a moan escaped from his throat.

“This is the best pasta I’ve ever had,” Lance expressed.

“You flatter me,”

“I’m serious!” His insatiable hunger went for another bite again, with his eyes closed and savoured the taste. So hungry that Lance didn’t care about his table manners, he’s about to consume all of it.

Shiro was clearly amused. “You got tomato sauce on your cheek,” he pointed up to his own cheek.

Lance swiped it over his face but in another direction, “Right here?”

Instead, Shiro reached over him with his thumb lightly swiped from his cheek down to the corner of his lip, Lance stuck his tongue out and accidentally licked his thumb.

They froze and stared at each other wide-eyed, Lance didn’t mean to lick his thumb.

“I’m so—”

Shiro didn’t pull his hand back and casually slid his thumb over his bottom lip, slowly.

Surely, this can’t be happening. Lance simply could not believe it, his thumb stroking his lip, before pulling his hand back. Maybe it’s a mistake.

However, Shiro dipped his thumb into the pasta sauce, swirling it around before bringing his thumb over Lance.

“Suck.” Just one word, his voice dominant and full of authority.

Yet Lance felt a shiver in his body. Parting his mouth, his tongue licked his thumb upward tasting the warm sauce before taking it in. Shiro’s expression remained stoic but noticed the shift in his eyes that’s no longer soft and gentle but hard and intense.

The sauce was gone from his thumb, Lance stopped.

“I didn’t tell you to stop,” Shiro spoke in a husky voice. Lance felt the nervous twist in his belly.

Shiro drew his thumb out of his mouth and parted it slightly. Rising from his seat and leaned towards him, over the table that separates them.

“Why did you stop?” he asked.

Lance was breathless. His palm pressed against his face radiating with warmth. “I thought…,”

He can’t speak, not with Shiro standing this close to him. His eyes shifted down to Shiro’s lips before meeting his eyes. He wondered what it would feel like to have his lips on his?

“You want me,” Shiro said.

“Yes,” Lance replied without a beat.

His answer earned a tiny smirk etched at the corner of Shiro’s lips. He grabbed Lance by his tie, pulled him hard and their lips collided.

A sigh escaped Lance, Shiro kissed him deeply, almost like he’s in charge. Who knew?

The kiss took Lance’s breath away—as cliche as it sounds, rendering him weak on his knees. Good thing, he’s seated.

Too weak to kiss Shiro back, a moan escapes him and his mouth parted willingly to welcome him further.

Tongues tangled in a heated kiss causing Lance to emit another moan, every nerve in his body lit up like fireworks on the Fourth of July. Never in his life, he’d been kissed like this.

The moment broke when Shiro pulled away. “Where’s your cubicle?” he asked while struggling to catch his breath.

“What?” Lance asked back, completely dazed from the intensity of the kiss.

“Your cubicle. Some privacy.”

He blinked and finally registered his words. “Follow me.”

Lance stood up and proceeded to walk out from the break room. He hears Shiro’s footsteps following from behind as they make their way, Lance’s heart spikes and beats wildly against his chest, the tip of his fingers tingle almost with anticipation.

They reached his cubicle where his monitor was still lit, Lance turned to Shiro. His face glowed blue from the light of the screen, his fingers hooked under his tie and loosen it around his neck.

“Turn around and put your hands behind your back.”

Quietly, Lance turned his back to him with his wrist pressed together. With the use of his tie to bound them together, Shiro gave a good tug making sure it’s tight and secure. Whatever he’s planning to do made Lance more nervous.

“Face me.”

He did as told. Shiro’s hand held under Lance’s chin, tilting it up and their eyes met. “So, you want me?” he repeated.

Lance blinked. “Yes.” His lips pursed together.

Shiro looked pleased with his answer and helped himself by taking a seat on Lance’s chair, he gestured for him to come closer.

Lance approached him silently, only for Shiro to grab him by the tie again and pulled him closer. His actions caught him off guard and would have toppled over if it weren’t for Shiro holding him by the waist.

He hears the sound of his own breath as they lock eyes in silence. With their faces close, Lance had the desire to lean forward and kiss Shiro again—to feel his lips on him.

His large hand trailing up his back with much patience causing Lance’s breath caught in his throat, he gulped silently.

“Are you nervous?” Shiro asked. His voice sounded so close.

Lance couldn’t find his voice and could only nod instead.

“You don’t need to be,” he said again, sliding his hands down to Lance’s thighs and hoisted him up like he barely weighed a thing, setting him down on Shiro’s thighs.

He wanted to touch Shiro so badly, Lance can’t wiggle his hands and assumed that Shiro had done this before, the thought of that sent another shiver down his spine.

Completely confused and unsure what’s going to happen. Never in his wildest dream Lance envisioned this, but at this point he doesn't question it.

Hooking his arms around Shiro’s shoulders. “Kiss me,” he said.

And he did with no hesitation, the sheer relief filled Lance. Shiro’s hands slide lower, down to his ass, even going as far to give a light squeeze on both cheeks.

Lance responded with a loud gasp, his body pressing up against Shiro’s broad chest, scooting his thighs closer to him because he loves feeling body heat.

“Grind on me.” Shiro whispered against his lips.

He knew what he meant. Lance watched a fair share of porn to know the movements but never actually tried it out for himself, until now.

Starting it slow, he thrusted his hips in an awkward manner considering in the position they’re in makes it difficult to maneuver around.

“No, no, like this,” Shiro helped him by jerking his hips forward, crotch against crotch, he thrusted his hips up against Lance’s, feeling his hard on through his pants.

With Shiro’s guidance, Lance followed his movements. Little by little, he got the rhythm of it. Every brush of contact sent waves of delight through his body, craving for more.

“That’s it,” Shiro cooed.

Hearing his praise was all Lance needed to hear to boost his confidence, biting the bottom of his lip, he concentrated by giving his all.

Shiro’s heavy pants filled the air, hands gripping Lance’s cheeks so tight, showing that he clearly enjoyed it.

It’s pleasurable yet frustrating at the same time, due to the barrier of the clothes that prevents skin to skin contact. So Lance gave his all, humping on this delicious specimen of a man like his life depended on it.

The chair creaks under them from their movement, considering how cheap these chairs are, he could only hope that it wouldn’t break from their weight and activity.

Shiro’s hand reached from behind and pulled on his tie causing Lance’s body to arched forward, emitting a low moan. He knows what he’s doing. “Shiro… oh…,”

His hand covers over Lance’s mouth and Shiro holds his finger up on his lips, indicating silence. But he heard nothing.

Light clicks approached from not too far away. Lance’s eyes widened, how did Shiro know?

Shiro’s hand reached over the monitor and it took a quick push of the button and they’re engulfed in darkness.

A series of giggles and cheery, feminine voices can be heard just around the row of cubicles, talking amongst each other about shopping and their dates.

Their actions stopped and neither of them can see but only the sound of their breaths.

Lance can’t believe how the pleasure consumed the both of them to the point forgetting where they were in the first place. 

The clicking high heels stopped but the voices didn’t indicate the worst.

Shiro’s hand slides between Lance’s legs and palms his crotch, rubbing him through the fabric. A shuddered sigh escapes him, his hips wriggled slightly causing the chair to squeak. He stilled, so did Shiro.

Seconds dragged on, the womens’ voices continued. 

Shiro shushed lowly. Lance silently obeyed, it’s going to be impossible to stay still. Feeling his fingers fumbling with his belt, followed by the smooth sound of the zipper coming undone. His hand buried underneath, firmly grabbing on his erection and Lance exhaled loudly through his nose.

“You’re so warm,” Shiro whispered in the dark and pulled Lance’s cock free, the cold air and the warmth of his hand brought some sort of relief in him.

Shiro didn’t wait for a moment longer to start stroking his cock, Lance whimpered.  _ So good.  _ His hands clenched tight within as the sexual tension grew so did his patience grew into frustration. Why aren’t they leaving yet?

_ DING!  _ The elevator bell rang out, prompting the end of conversation. Footsteps entered inside followed by the closing of the metal doors, fuelling the silence once more. However, they waited just to be sure.

Eventually, Shiro removed his hand away from Lance’s mouth. He can’t hold himself back and panted heavily like an animal in heat. “Oh, yes… yes…,” he whispered.

“So needy,” Shiro commented, his voice sounded close to his ear.

“Please, I want to feel you too,” Lance pleaded.

Shiro said nothing more. There’s shuffling between them as he slid his hand between them and undos his zipper.

Even without the light, Lance felt their cocks pressed together held by Shiro’s hand and began stroking it simultaneously.

His movements were slow and consistent, almost like Shiro wanted to savour the moment. Lance shuddered delightfully as his thumb ran over the slit, smearing the precum around.

“Don’t stop,” he uttered while thrusting his hips upwards into his hand to simulate him further. Oh, how he hated the darkness. Lance wanted to see him so bad.

His body leaned forward and his hand waved blindly for the monitor button.

“What are you doing?” Shiro asked.

“I can’t see,”

“Lance, we can’t risk that,”

“I want to see you, Shiro. Please,” Lance pleaded to him.

Shiro sighed before switching the monitor on again. Lance observed his brows furrowed together indicating that he’s struggling to maintain composure. But Lance loved how flushed his face looked, he wanted to touch him again so bad if it weren’t for the restraints.

“Promise me that you stay quiet. We can’t be caught.” Shiro spoke softly.

Lance knew he can’t guarantee that, but the least he could do was try, he nodded.

And he continued, glancing at their cocks with their precum mixed together, the tip buried under Shiro’s grasp and emerging within the steady strokes.

A deep, low moan rumbled from deep within his chest. The sound was sexy. Lance shifted his position and the chair creaked again, pausing before continuing again.

His moans matched his thrusts. They helped each other with their pleasure, together.

Feeling the deep knot in the pit of his stomach, muscles tensing as the desire to reach climax grew more and more.

By now, Lance can’t stop himself and desperation took control of him to pick up the pace, the chair rattled under them.

It’s just too much for him to hold back, his voice grew louder. Shiro doesn’t seem to care at all, his chest heaving while the precum drenched his hand.

The tension grew, anytime now, it will snap. “I’m close,” Lance croaked.

“Fuck,” Shiro cursed under his breath, stroking as fast as he could.

Telling himself to keep pushing, his palms grew sweaty from clutching tightly. His body climbed higher, “Shiro…!”

Then, it starts crashing down. Lance’s body exploded and the warmth of their cocks spilled over them. The pleasure went on like there’s no end, that’s when he knows how  _ good  _ it was.

No doubt they made an absolute mess of themselves, their shirt stained with their mixed cum and glad it’s a good thing.

The high slowly faded and exhaustion swept over. Lance laid against Shiro’s chest and continued to remain there, unmoved as seconds ticked away.

* * *

The following day didn’t make things better for Lance, aside from the exhaustion, his muscles feel sore all over. All without actual sex involved.

He massaged his bruised wrists that thankfully didn’t hurt as much. After their little foreplay, Shiro undo his wrists and massaged Lance’s skin with such tenderness.

Lance assured him that he’s fine and hearing that brought a tiny smile on Shiro’s face. They cleaned themselves up and said goodnight to each other, that’s the end of it.

Then it finally hit him, how will this affect their interactions now? How does Shiro treat him? Was it all a fling that happened due to the pent up and deprived from sexual frustration.

Either way, he felt almost rejuvenated than before. Not even jerking off could achieve this satisfaction.

Lance clocked in as usual and sat in his cubicle, rolling his chair in position caused squeaking noises that weren't there before, not until last night. He felt heat rush over his cheeks, mental note to speak to whoever in charge to get his chair fixed or replaced.

He worked as usual, but his mind was reeling back last night’s activity. How good it felt to have Shiro’s hands all over him, his lips, his sexy voice. Just thinking about it made him hot.

Occasionally, he would take a peek to check if Shiro’s around, but he never showed. Lance considered making his way to the break room, but couldn’t bring himself to act on it. So he continued to work instead, the hour ticked by, it won’t be long until lunch and maybe he’ll meet Shiro then.

His fingers paused over the keyboard, completely still. Lance felt a presence, the kind that makes your skin crawl and every part of your body knows.

He turned around and saw Shiro leaning against the walls of the cubicle, the look of his eyes showed desire. Lance gulped.

Shiro slapped his hand against the wall and walked away without saying a word. Lance looks over and sees a yellow sticky note written in black marker.  _ Meet me in the meeting room at the end of the hall. _

His heart thumped. He stood up from his cubicle and walked away, not before he crumpled the sticky note in his hands, stuffing it in his pockets.

What does he want? It could be many things, Lance learned that Shiro is unpredictable, he can be sweet before shifting into his dominant side.

Or worse, Shiro will claim that last night was a mistake and it should not happen, thus ending what they had. Lance prayed that would not be the case.

There’s no one else along the hallway but just him, he stood in front of the door debating if he should knock. He allowed himself to breathe before twisting the doorknob and entered inside.

Shiro’s back was turned to him, but upon Lance entering he turned around with a smile.

Lance approached him but his gaze focused on Shiro’s shoes instead. He has nice shoes.

“Hi,” he said sheepishly.

“Hi,” Shiro’s voice was calm. “Lock the door behind you.”

Lance did as told and flipped the lock and played with his fingers, a nervous tick of his. But Shiro surprised him by clasping his hands over his, he brought his hands up and curiously inspected his hand. His fingers brushed along the bruises on his wrists.

“Does it still hurt?”

“Not as much,” Lance replied.

Shiro looked pleased, he leaned down and lightly kissed the bruises. The things he does that made Lance’s heart go soft.

“Did you sleep well?” he asked again.

“Like I never slept for years.”

“Did you think about me?”

Lance blinked, his eyes staring deep into Shiro’s. “Yes.” He always has.

Shiro eyed Lance’s collar and undos his tie. “Will it be okay if I tie your wrists again?”

After last night, Lance had grown to like the idea of being tied up, being vulnerable and completely undone. He appreciated Shiro asking him, so he nodded. 

Shiro tied his wrists, the fabric goes over and under the knot before tightening it, only difference this time it’s not tight unlike from before. He wasted no time and palmed Lance’s crotch causing him to gasp, Shiro strokes him through his pants again.

Lance’s body reacted quickly, his thighs spread wide willingly for him. It took a few long, slow strokes to get him aroused, his lips slightly parted.

“You’re hard already,” Shiro commented.

“I can’t help it. You have an effect on me,” Lance replied back.

“So I’ve noticed.” He gave his cock a good squeeze causing him to ignite a moan. He stopped with the teasing, “I want you to lay down over by the table.”

Lance tried not to act shock and followed as instructed, raising his arms he laid flat on his chest. Shiro leaned over him, his chest against his back.

“You knew just what to do,” He said next to his ear, his hands sliding down over to the front of Lance’s pants and unbuckled it, letting it fall around his ankles and revealing his bare ass.

Immediately, panic began to rise within him. It’s day time and with people around, anytime someone could walk in and catch them in the act, in a meeting room of all places.

“Are you sure we should be doing this?” Lance voiced his concerns.

“No. But it’s exciting, isn’t it? So we better be quick about it. And you have to be quiet,” he explained.

There he goes again, testing his limits. How far his body could take. The thought of it scares him but yet his body craves for more again, something he can’t deny.

Footsteps walking here and there, voices chattering loudly as calls were constantly coming through.

Shiro’s fingers were all over his bare ass that made Lance flinch. He looked over his shoulder with a pleading look, “Touch me.”

He obliged by wrapping his hand around Lance’s cock to give him a good stroke, Shiro proceeded to work on his own pants as well.

To hear the sound of the fabric drop, excites Lance further. Shiro’s cock rested in between his ass and thrust his hips back and forth, they moaned simultaneously.

Lance bit the bottom of his lip, relishing the feeling of Shiro’s cock, listening to his groans. He took another peek and observed his hair falling over his face with sheer bliss.

He wondered how it would feel to have his cock inside him? Only one way to find out. Lance wiggled his ass, giving him a look.

Shiro got the hint. He held his cock and lightly slaps against it between, smearing the precum.

“How bad do you want it?” Shiro asked.

“Deep and hard.”

He positions his cock against Lance’s hole. With his thumb, he gently massages the hole, “You’re so naughty.”

And he’s teasing him again. “Shiro, please.”

“Will you promise to be quiet?” he asked, probing his thumb lightly into his hole.

Lance’s eagerness grew, “Yes,” he uttered quickly.

He hears Shiro inhale deeply, no longer touching him with his finger and feels the head of his cock crowning around his cock.

Lance focused on his breathing, despite the activity happening just the other side of the door.

Slowly Shiro eases himself into Lance. A whine escaped from his lips prompting Shiro to pause, waiting. However, Lance was impatient.

“Don’t just stop midway like that!”

Shiro chuckled. He reached over again to give Lance’s cock a good stroke to calm him down, and it worked.

The tension in his muscles relaxed and he laid his face against the cool surface of the table. Shiro let his finger trailed down his spine, from the base of his neck to his tailbone, Lance shuddered delightfully.

Thankfully, Shiro continued pushing in before he could get the word out of his mouth. One thing for sure, he’s  _ big _ .

It felt like forever until Shiro drew his hips back and forth, his cock rubbed against Lance’s inner walls that felt too good. 

His body ached forward with his jaw slacked. Shiro just knew what to do, as he picked up the speed of his thrusts, hitting the right spot against Lance’s prostate that made him moan over and over.

Shiro was quick to put his hand over Lance’s mouth again, his body laying on top of him.

Outside voices sounded too close, Lance eyed over by the door only to see shadows peeking at the bottom. He had to bite his tongue knowing he can’t trust himself.

Then, the doorknob rattled. The room stood still. Lance held his breath as he stared at the door with pure horror. His chest beating rapidly from the adrenaline and panic growing within him.

The knob rattled again and voices behind grew louder and so close that he could make out words like, “It shouldn’t be locked.”

Shiro’s breath was harsh and yet still remained inside of him, waiting before continuing on thrusting slowly in and out of him. While his other hand held onto Lance’s tied up wrists over him.

He squeaked. This is a bad idea from the start.

The muffled voices continued, Lance focused on the shadows that felt like forever before eventually moved away along with the walking footsteps.

A huge breath escaped Lance like the weight had been lifted. However, Shiro didn’t waste a second and pounded himself into Lance. His walls clenched tightly around his shaft. “You’re so tight,” he hissed through his teeth. Lance felt the light sting from their skin slapping against each other.

The pit of his belly clenched and so did his inner walls. The all too good familiar feeling rises, he savoured every moment of it.

Shiro’s deep groan sounded so sexy beside him. His movement became unsteady, like he wanted this just as much as Lance.

Then, he stilled. Plunging deep, Shiro spilled his load just as Lance climaxed with a drawled out a moan, eyes rolled back and both legs trembled under him.

Heavy pants filled the air as they stood there catching their breaths. Slowly, Shiro slides his cock out of Lance causing cum to leak out from his entrance.

“You’re leaking,” Shiro smeared it with his finger.

Thoroughly fucked, mentally and physically. It’s going to take a while for Lance to gather his composure. Without a doubt, it’s the best sex Lance had—and it won’t be the last of it.


End file.
